woheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracker
Darcy is a student at the ZPA and ex-Vigilante. He is quiet and kind of a nerd, but he has a good heart. When needed, he can be assertive and certainly is no pushover. History Darcy grew up in the town Sherbrooke, MA, located somewhere in Worcester County - a town so small it remains unwritten on most maps. His childhood was fairly normal. The Edmonds were your average church-going family: proud of their country and thankful to the Lord for granting them this life. Darcy always had his older brother, Kyle, to watch out for him whenever the kids at school got too mean. It was a good childhood. High-school was strange for Darcy. He found the kids at St. Andrews more vile than the ones from elementary school. They didn't pay any attention to him, really. He was completely ignored; it was like people could see straight through him. This was probably for the best, even if it was cruel, as it gave Darcy the time he needed to get good grades and avoid school politics. Darcy Awakened through the stress of high-school. Without having many friends to help support and his parents going through a divorce, it was enough for his powers to switch on. At first, he found his power very disorientating, though he soon began using it to excel in his classes. He soon realised, however, that this sudden spike in his grades would seem very suspicious, so he did his best to have a solid "B" average. Halfway through sophomore year, a new student transferred. She was, somehow, even stranger than Darcy. She ignored everyone and seemingly just slept in class... Though, whenever she was called-out to answer questions, she could answer them perfectly. Who was this girl? Darcy eventually got his answer, when he witnessed her save some freshman, Jacob Lundin, from a group of bullies with the help of some sort of "spiritual guardian", as he called it. He realised that this isn't something normal people can see, and alerting her of this will probably out himself as a Parahuman, so he just laid low with the information. He continued casually observing her actions until he felt ready to approach her. Naturally, she ignored him until he brought up the other Parahumans in the school, and how they are apart of some sort of "gang" and have a rivalry with a school from the city. For whatever reason, bringing this up caused her to become quite angry and she demanded from him their names. Darcy kept provoking her until she lashed out with her power. From there, he confirmed it - she definitely has some sort of power that resides inside her. And it is immensely powerful. He was smashed into the wall, made of a mixture of concrete and brick and quite the worse for wear. Fortunately for him, due to his Aura, he was alive. Somehow, they became (kind-of) friends afterwards and he helped her infiltrate the Parahuman gang in the school. The story from there is fairly long, but in short, they befriended these Parahumans and slowly began ending the feud. Along the way, they made an ally they could truly trust: Dustin Bukowski, a pyrokinetic who was caught up in gang activity only to help feed his family. Darcy convinced him to join up with them, and then they wouldn't have to worry about his father's crippling debt any more. Darcy wanted to end it as peacefully as possible, while Delilah just wanted to take the shortest route. The compromise ended up with them getting involved with real criminal activity and having to get out of it and alert the police. Even Delilah could agree that they were in way over their heads. Along with Dustin, they got into contact with the police and somehow got roped into being double-agents. Their corresponding agent, Detective Steven Nordstrum, was not thrilled at the idea of working with some high-schoolers to take out a supervillain. At some point, they figured out the ringleader they were working for, a supervillain named Paradox was trying to start a mass killing spree involving millions of people around the world, and decided that The Vanguard needed to be called. Around this time, The Worcester City Bombings occurred, causing the death of hundreds, including the Detective's family. With insider information, they discovered that Boston was the next target and that the destruction level would be at least ten times greater. Steven couldn't get clearance to take them to Boston so he threw away his badge and took the responsibility into his own hands. It was personal now. He drove them to The Doom Disciples hideout in the Boston underground. They got a meeting with Paradox with the plan of springing a trap on him and capturing him, though he seemed to be already aware of what was going to happen and just attacked them. Nordstrum was severely wounded by Paradox's right-hand man, Vandal by surprise and couldn't help, so it was a three-on-two fight. Dustin told Darcy to take out Paradox, who was a weaker fighter than Vandal while Delilah and him took on him on. Paradox explained to Darcy the point of the killing was to gather enough life force to empower him so that he could put an end to all of the evil in the world forever. The fight ended with Darcy talking Paradox down, explaining to him that the death of even one person is not worth it. He told him, "Look at all of the pain you've caused already. You broke a man, an officer of the law, just by killing his family. Now imagine the suffering you would cause by playing with the lives of millions.' All while getting beaten to hell. This line of reasoning proved persuasive, and Paradox could no longer see himself as "the good guy". He did not agree that change needs to be slow, but he did agree to turn himself in. In the other room, the fighting was rough and incredibly one-sided. Vandal killed Dustin and left Delilah in critical condition. Paradox told him that the plan would have too many casualties, and when Vandal tried to argue with him, teleported him away. In the end, Delilah recovered, though she was deeply scarred by the event. Both of them met with Ardent, who invited them to the newly-constructed Zarathustra Parahuman Academy, as a sort of "asylum" against imprisonment for enacting vigilante justice. Both Darcy and Delilah couldn't really say no, though they both agreed that it would be best to become heroes so they can save more lives... Legally. Costume Tracker's costume is a black trenchcoat overtop a black suit, a full mask and fedora. Even though his mask covers his eyes, he can see perfectly fine due to Domino tech, ''the same technology that allows Captain Fission to see through his helmet. Story Season 1 Darcy is one of the members of The Watchdogs and does most of the nitty gritty detectivework. He's the lucky guy that gets to examine dead bodies and have lookout duty while the more durable members fight crime. Not that he minds, or anything. One hilarious example of this is when he had to be Harvey's lookout while he was scouting out a Doom Disciples crime scene, only for him to come back covered in blood and saying, "The PIU is coming, we need to think of something ''quick." Darcy doesn't like talking about what happened that day, though. Not without a lot of alcohol first, at least. Pre-Season 2 After Season 1, Darcy joined the Los Angelas section of the PIU, along with Travis. Despite not being friends and having others they would rather work with, the two found camaraderie and were glad they at least kind-of knew each other. Soon enough, they became good friends and began sharing stories from back in the ZPA... Including the infamous Bush Incident. After working alongside The Millennium Force, in a sting operation, Darcy built up the courage to ask out his estranged friend Nancy, now going by "Bombshell" on a date. Their romance bloomed from their and they soon got married... Which turns out to be a little bit of a faux pas in the Hero community, especially marrying someone from the PIU, though Nancy couldn't care less about others' opinions and she was too good to be just cut-off from the team. Pre-Season 3 After the birth of his daughter, Serenity, Darcy and Nancy were offered jobs teaching at the ZPA, since they were both well-respected in the hero community, and Darcy even had a PhD in Power Theory. Nancy replaced Valkyrie as the Combat Training teacher, while Darcy revived the old Power Studies class and started teaching his own theories. Darcy became the third and final in a string of Parahuman murders caused by the villain known as The Rat King. He had a private closed-casket ￼funeral held in a Wilmington chapel, where he was buried alongside his beloved wife Nancy. Season 3 It was learned in Season 3 that Darcy faked his death and was very likely to be the terrorist known as Daedalus. After presenting his evidence to the party, Harvey, Hayden, Klaudia and Brooke joined him in taking on The Vanguard and getting justice for all that Sean had harned. He was one of the few to survive the Vanguard HQ Raid in 2020, before Hayden regenerated a previously dead timeline using The Philosopher's Stone inside her watch. Alpha Timeline Both Darcy and Nancy remain at the ZPA until Nancy decides to retire, thinking it would be too embarrassing for Serenity to have to be taught by both of her parents come college. Remembering Dakota, Darcy agreed though she encouraged him to stay – after all, teaching like this was his dream job, and his true calling all along. Power Darcy's power is Identify, which allows him to examine things down to their molecules. Using his internal database, he can link blood spots together, match fingerprints and things like this. For his brain to keep up with all of this information, he is gifted with enhanced processing abilities, making him live life in a sort of "partial slow motion". This allows for him to perceive people's actions and counter them, sometimes even before they know what they are about to do. Another useful side effect is that he can read body language extremely well, allowing him to act as a lie detector. None of these "secondary powers" are as effective as Parahumans whose powers specialise in these fields though (precognition, enhanced perception, lie detection, etc.). When exposed to bright lights or too much information at the same time, his powers can become overloaded, causing him to get a migraine, lose focus and (if severe enough) his vision will slowly go black. Beta Timeline After having his wife die and witnessing his own death, Darcy went through a Second Awakening unlocking the part of him called "Daedalus". His strength, agility and endurance all increased greatly, and with his stolen power suit "Red Icarus", he could match Sean in terms of raw power. This Entity within him gave him a new facet of his powers – enhanced thought acceleration bordering on Bullet Time. Through self-realisation and the help of his friends, he overcame his anger and desire for revenge, making him nigh-unstoppable. Dead Timeline As seen in Hayden's visions, Darcy allowed his rage to consume him, killing Sean and allowing himself to become The Seventh Sin, making Hayden's fight with Warlock impossible to win.Category:ZPA Students Category:Males Category:The Watchdogs Category:Parahuman Investigators